


My Love is Contagious

by clapsformia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bromance, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, One True Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clapsformia/pseuds/clapsformia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who cares about germs right? A KageHina one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love is Contagious

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so glad my first KageHina fanfic (Thunder Buddies) got so many hits thanks everyone! Here’s another KageHina fanfic because I’m KageHina trash and I was motivated oops.

There was a short beep from the thermometer and Hinata took it out of Kageyama’s mouth. He looked at it and studied the numbers that appeared on the tiny screen.

Eyes widening, he read it out, “Thirty-nine degrees. Damn you have a bad fever!”

Kageyama put a hand on his forehead and sighed before laying down on his bed. 

“Great. This better go away soon, I want to play volleyball tomorrow.” he groaned.

Hinata put the thermometer on the side and patted his head.

“It’s okay, Kageyama! Though too bad you can’t toss to me for now…” 

Feeling disappointed as well, Kageyama took Hinata’s hand and kissed it; making Hinata jump.

“K-Kageyama! Don’t kiss me, you’re sick! I don’t want your germs all over me!” he screeched.

Kageyama let out a raspy growl.

“Be thankful it at least wasn’t on your lips!”

They had both been dating for almost four months now and have been inseparable. Even if one of them were ill, they’d go over to the ill person’s house and take care of them for a while. Although that meant that they’d spread their sickness easily, they didn’t care, none of them had ever gotten sick before because of the other person. 

...Well, that was until the next day.

They were at volleyball practice, Kageyama had gotten surprisingly better over the night and Coach Ukai gave him the approval for him to be able to attend the next day. 

However...Meanwhile, Hinata was practically sneezing all over the place. 

“Achoo!” 

Kageyama watched annoyingly as Hinata stopped himself mid-air from spiking in order to cover his nose and mouth. 

Hinata turned and saw that Kageyama was glaring at him. Hinata furrowed his eyebrows.

“What? You’re the one who got me sick thanks to the germs you got all over my hand yesterday!” Hinata argued. 

“Tch.” Kageyama scoffed.

Hinata looked at the palm of his hand and cringed at the snot he had gotten all over it. He glanced back up at Kageyama for a second before raising his voice for the whole team to hear.

“I’m going to wash my hands! I’ll be right back!” 

Daichi gave him a thumbs up in return.

“Alright, be quick!”

Hinata smirked and made a run for the bathroom. 

***  
The feeling of the water splashing against his hands felt kind of nice. 

No one was around him so when he finished washing his hands, he took the opportunity to fully unclog his nose by blowing into a piece of tissue. 

After he was satisfied, he tossed it in the bin and turned around to leave.

Only to meet someone in his way. 

At first, he found himself staring at some black fabric before moving his eyes up to stare at the tall boy in front of him. 

Hinata gulped, intimidated by his lover’s presence. 

“I-I thought you were at the gy-”

Before Hinata could finish his sentence, Kageyama had leaned down towards him, cupping his face with both hands and kissing him on the lips. 

To begin with, it took Hinata by surprise but eventually, he warmed up to it and relaxed himself. 

Kageyama pulled away a few seconds later, still keeping a close distance apart and his hands on Hinata’s face.

“B-But Kageyama...Why did you kiss me? We’ve both been sick enough as it is already.” Hinata stammered.

Kageyama shrugged and scratched the back of his neck.

“I guess I just felt kind of bad, plus I realized you actually looked kind of cute when you sneezed...And it made me want to kiss you.” 

Hinata blushed furiously.

“B-Bakageyama!”

Crossing his arms, Kageyama raised an eyebrow.

“What was that for?” 

Hinata mimicked his movements, “Don’t you realize that if we keep kissing each other while we’re sick, we’re never going to get better?” he retorted.

Kageyama rolled his eyes and put his arms back down by his sides. 

“I don’t care. Sick or not, I still love you and I want to kiss you forever.” 

If Hinata thought he couldn’t blush anymore, he found that he did.

“Then sh-shut up and kiss me!” Hinata demanded as he gripped the sides of his pants, bracing himself. 

“Whatever you say.” Kageyama smirked. 

Immediately, Hinata closed his eyes. Kageyama grabbed his face once more and pulled him towards himself into another passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> THEY’RE SO CUTE I CAN’T AWWW I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS! Please leave some requests on what pairing you would like to see next besides KageHina! :)
> 
> And once again since I will be inserting this line in every one-shot/fanfiction that I write: 
> 
> I also posted this on my fanfiction.net and Wattpad account in case you run into it and think that I stole or someone stole my work. Same usernames for all accounts! My wattpad account merges all my one shots into one book just for convenience. That being said, I spend most of my time on Wattpad so you can find me there!


End file.
